Of All The Drug Meetings
by Waterwolfwritter
Summary: Sherlock Holmes and Spencer Reid meet at a drug meeting. What happens? NOT A SLASH! Set after Elementary 1x12 and Criminal Minds 8x12.


Warning: Set after Elementary 1x12 and Criminal Minds 8x12. SO If you have not seen these episodes, do not read this. I AM SERIOUS! LOOK AT MY SERIOUS FACE ! GO AWAY IF YOU HAVE NOT SEEN ALL THE EPSOIDES OF THESE SHOWS UP TO THIS POINT! -_- I gave a warning and if you did not follow, well your risk.

XxXxXxX

Sherlock looked around at the group at the drug meeting. He only attended this week because Watson dragged him. Yet one person caught his eye. It was someone who looked about 14 in someways. In other ways he looked a 100. He was wearing clothes to make him look older yet the snickers ruined the appearance he was trying to make. He had hair grown to a kinda of half long half short length. He looked liked he hated being here as much as Sherlock did. He almost wanted to ask him why he was here.

Then the person stood up. "My name is Spencer Reid. I am here because I travel a lot for work and this week we are in New York. I have wanted to use for about a week now. The love of my life was killed by her stalker a week ago. I have been sober for a while now but I have to say I want to use right now more than ever."

That triggered something inside of Sherlock. He remembered what had caused him to fall into his pit and what almost caused him to fall in again. In that moment, he wanted that guy to be his sponsor. This time not because Watson would disapprove, but because they were a lot a like. "Watson, I want him to become my sponsor." said Sherlock

"You already have a sponsor." she replied.

"We both know I only picked him to upset you. So I want him. I want him because he would understand what happened. He would understand what it was about Irene." said Sherlock.

Watson dropped the argument. There would be no changing Sherlock's mind especially if Irene was involved in his thought process. So this would be his new sponsor. A sponsor that traveled often and might not see Sherlock ever again. Watson knew this was not his best decision but it would be better than no one.

Sherlock approached Spencer after the meeting. "Hi. My name is Sherlock. I want you to be my sponsor." said Sherlock

Spencer gave him a what-are-you-crazy look before asking "Why?"

"It is simple, you have the same problem I have. The love of my life was killed by a psychopath named Moriarty who is stalking me. I shared all of that with you because I know you are a police officer. You said we instead of I after saying you were in town for business. I know of all the local stuff happening down here. The only team flying in is a team of FBI profilers coming on a case." said Sherlock

Spencer looked at this man for a while trying to build a profile. Spencer knew this guy trusted him. He also knew this Sherlock kept up on current events if he knew of only one group of people coming in this weekend. He also knew Sherlock was involved in police work for two reasons. One, only a police officer or someone use to them would walk up to an FBI Agent with that much confidence. Two, the only people who knew that his team was coming were the police. Spencer also knew Sherlock was not a police officer because most police would go to officer focused drug meetings.

"So what do you do for the local police department?" asked Spencer

"I consult for Officer Gregson. What was her name?" asked Sherlock

"Maeve. What was her's?" asked Spencer

"Irene." said Sherlock

A quite set between the two of them as they thought of the women behind those names. They both had asked one of the most sensitive questions ever and they both had answered those questions. It was mostly awkward for both of them. "So how come you are not at an officer focused drug meeting?" asked Sherlock.

"I really did not want to be around officers right now. I just know that they will not understand." said Spencer.

"What makes you think anyone would?" asked Sherlock

"I just need hope that someone somewhere might understand, and my hope made me run into you." said Reid

"Will you be my sponsor?" Sherlock asked again ignoring Spencer's comment on hope leading him to Sherlock.

"Sure what is the harm." said Spencer

XxXxXxX

Warning: THE UPDATES WILL COME WHENEVER I FEEL LIKE ITSO IF IT TAKES A WEEK OR 3 MONTHS DO NOT BE SHOCKEDYOU HAVE BEEN WARNED


End file.
